Invited
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Guess who is coming to dinner.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Invited (1?)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** D/Hr … L/Hr (sort of)

**Disclaimer:** I think JK would hunt me down if she knew what I did to her characters. Lol..

**A/n:** this is for the quiet ones challenge. What else can I say, except I was inspired. ;)

**Summary: **Guess who is coming to dinner.

* * *

Hermione smoothed down the front of her dress and checked her hair one more time before her guest was expected to arrive. This was the first Christmas as a couple and she hoped the cheerfully decorated flat would impress her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. After spending all day cooking and cleaning, she was looking forward to spend Christmas Eve together.

There was a knock at the door she practically ran to open it. With the knowledge that there was mistletoe above the door, Hermione threw open the door and brought her lips down on his as he hand entered his long, silvery blond hair. Just as she was about slip her tongue into his mouth, there was a clearing of the throat.

Her eyes flew open and pulled back to be surprised to find Lucius Malfoy was the one she had greeted most passionately. Next her right side there stood her smirking boyfriend, whom she at the current moment wanted to hit for that playful smirk. He chuckled as he said, "I hope you don't mind that Father's plans changed and he was able to make it?"

"That is a wonderful way to greet your guests, Miss Granger. I might need to be invited more often," the elder Malfoy stated as he backed up to allow Draco to enter first.

Her boyfriend kissed her on the cheek as she whispered in his ear, "You are going to pay for that later."

"Will my father invited for that too?" Draco replied as he playfully swatted at her arse and he walked away.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Invited (2?)**

Author: granger2malfoy 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** D/Hr … L/Hr (sort of)

**Disclaimer:** I think JK would hunt me down if she knew what I did to her characters. Lol..

**A/n:** this is for the quiet ones challenge. What else can I say, except I was inspired. ;) Damn demanding wenches, who begged and then inserted plot bunny continual in my head! ggrrrrr . Not betad.

**Summary: **Guess who is coming to dinner.

* * *

Hermione placed the last of the dessert dishes in the sink as she continued to berate herself. The glass plates clinked as she muttered to herself accidentally kissing her boyfriend's father under the mistletoe. Yes, it was an easy mistake and not really her fault but those two damn men kept smirking at her during the meal. The sound of Draco's chuckle came from behind her. Of course, she happened to forget that she had a knife in her and as she turned to face him. A smug smirk came on his face as he walked over and took the knife out of her hand to place it in the sink behind her. He pushed Hermione's back against to sink as he whispered, "No darling, it's not my fault that you are attracted to my father. I mean I do resemble him and I know how much you can't keep you hands off of me."

She pushed his body off hers and dried her hands off on the nearest kitchen towel as she replied, "It was an accident and you know it."

"Maybe it was your subconscious telling you something, my dear. I'm not upset by it. I have been know to 'share' on occasion," Draco stated as he leaned against the refrigerator in her kitchen.

"Ugh," Hermione let out exasperated and pushed open the doors of the room as she left her smiling boyfriend behind. As she entered the living room area, she noticed that Lucius was not around. Thinking that maybe he was in the lavatory or maybe hopefully left already to put her out of her misery. The twinkling of the lights out side on her balcony were silently calling to her. She pushed open the sliding doors and stepped out into the cold. The strands of white Christmas lights wrapped along the railing and blinked on and off with the use of a few Charms she placed on them when she first put them up.

With her hands on the cold railing, she looked out onto the clear night sky and only a few stars. The flat she had bought straight after leaving Hogwarts was located on the edge of Hogsmeade since she was assigned the Transfiguration's apprentice position. Hermione's thoughts of those two handsome men as a shooting star crossed the dark blue sky and a voice came from behind her, "Are you going to make a wish, my dear?"

She froze in her spot as the voice of Lucius Malfoy made her cold body start to warm up slowly. Her eyes stayed focused on the sky as she heard the sound of his footsteps come closer to her. The tips of his gloves were felt on her cheek as he purred, "What is would you wish for, Hermione?"

No words dared to come out of her mouth as Lucius moved to stand behind her on the large balcony. His fingers pulled her back and she felt him press his body against hers as his hands went to either side of hers. The warmth that generated from his body was enough to dizzy but she controlled her body to stay straight. The silky voice whispered in her ear once more, "You might find it hard to believe that we have a similar wish. And when you are ready to make it come true, you know where to find me, my dear."

to be continued...


End file.
